1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis method and apparatus for use with peripheral devices, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and medium for periodically diagnosing a host and the host's peripheral devices and storing a history of diagnostic results, and for transferring the history to the host or the vendor of the peripheral devices when troubles occur in the host or the peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when peripheral devices of a host, such as a printer, scanner, or facsimile, are out of order, a user diagnoses the software or hardware of the host or the peripheral devices using a diagnosis program provided by the vendor of the host or the peripheral devices, or transfers diagnostic results to the vendor. The vendor receives the diagnostic results to diagnose the host or the peripheral devices based on the diagnostic results. However, the diagnostic results refer to the time that the troubles took place. Thus, the software and hardware states of the host or the peripheral devices before the troubles occur cannot be precisely diagnosed. In addition, if the troubles are fatal, the diagnosis program may not run, and the host or the peripheral devices cannot be diagnosed.